


玖健能看见绿色的梦

by Jaqusional



Series: 黎德家和史塔克家的孩子们 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood life, Gen, imply!Robb/Jon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>艾莉亚发现玖健比珊莎还要讨厌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	玖健能看见绿色的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 艾莉亚八岁那年，霍兰·黎德把姐弟俩送来临冬城暂作一段时间的养子。
> 
> 印象中玖健似乎和珊莎差不多大，但是这篇文里稍稍改了一下，玖健和布兰同岁，也就是说梅拉比艾莉亚大一岁。而瑞肯此时才半岁，每天都在母亲的怀里度过。

初次见到那个生着绿色双眼的忧郁男孩，艾莉亚很是好奇。那个男孩根本不说话，他脸色苍白，神情低落，他一旁的姐姐背着渔网和长矛，欢快地介绍着她沉默的弟弟。  
“我叫梅拉，这是我弟弟玖健。我们来自灰水望，黎德家族。”梅拉高兴地说，她长长的棕发在身后晃来晃去，和弟弟一样的绿色眼睛直直地望着艾莉亚。  
珊莎在一旁柔声细语地向他们致意，艾莉亚则咧开了嘴，踢了块石头到梅拉脚下，梅拉夸张地做了个“嗷”的嘴型。母亲转过头来，严厉地看着艾莉亚，她撅了撅嘴，对着梅拉做了个鬼脸。  
父母和年长的兄弟姐妹离开后，玖健终于转过头来。他看见艾莉亚的时候眼神停住了，悲伤涌上了他的脸庞。他用一种恐怖的语调说：“我看见你满身是水。”  
四下寂静一片。  
艾莉亚不安地咬了咬嘴唇：“那是什么意思？”  
“玖健，是那个梦吗？”梅拉问。  
玖健沉重地点了点头。  
梅拉不安地抬起头来，望向艾莉亚。“我弟弟有特殊的能力。”她顿了顿说，“他能看到——”  
“我能看到绿色的梦。”  
“什么是绿色的梦？”是颜色全部是绿色的梦境吗？  
“绿色的梦通常是未来发生的事，而且一定会成真。”  
艾莉亚蹙起眉头：“你的意思是说我会变成一个落汤鸡咯？”  
玖健又沉重地点了点头。梅拉向她投来一个同情的眼神。  
“你才是落汤鸡。”艾莉亚生气地叫到，“我才不信你能看到什么绿色的梦，鲁温学士说未来都是不可预知的！”  
“不，它们可以被预知。”玖健说着，两只指头指向自己的绿色双眼。  
艾莉亚看了看不明状况的布兰，又看了看不安的梅拉，最后目光定在那个忧郁的小男孩身上。他是在诅咒自己吗？她知道诅咒是什么意思，那是一种魔法，会落在不幸的事上面。既然玖健能看到绿色的梦，他也一定会这种黑暗的魔法。  
艾莉亚非常生气，她不明白自己哪里惹着了玖健，他们才刚刚见面而已。她愤怒地朝玖健大叫：“我才不信你的什么黑暗魔法！”  
她气冲冲地转过头，决定不管黎德姐弟，向马厩走去。马儿们摇着尾巴，抬起头来，嘴里嚼着干草，似乎都在等待着艾莉亚，阿多远远地看见她，开心地招手：“阿多，阿多，阿多！”  
她轻快地走上前，决定今天要骑着马儿去城堡后面的林子里转转，她要去找那棵心树。上次珊莎的一个手镯不见了，她捡到后偷偷地藏到了心树下面的土里，因为两天前珊莎才骂过她“傻瓜”。珊莎后来再也没有提过那个手镯，艾莉亚想知道她是不是已经从心树底下挖走了。  
她边想着边往前走，左边有一个小水池，但她完全没把它当回事。要我当落汤鸡，除非我脚瘸了才会摔进去。  
接着她就摔了进去。  
冰凉的池水咬着她的皮肤，她拼命地挣扎着，奋力浮出水面。她看见罗柏和琼恩在池水旁哈哈大笑，两人用手指着艾莉亚水面上的脑袋，疯了似狂笑着，互相拍打对方的肩膀，仿佛做成了什么大事一般击掌庆祝，艾莉亚恼怒地用手拍水扑到他们身上，接着咬紧嘴唇，飞快地爬上岸，顾不得满身泥浆和水，捏紧拳头揍向琼恩的上臂。  
琼恩夸张地做了一个痛苦的表情，随即转头对罗柏说，“你看，马脸艾莉亚会打人！”  
“去死！你自己还不是马脸！”艾莉亚吼道。她讨厌“马脸艾莉亚”这个绰号。但她现在更讨厌玖健，因为就是他诅咒自己掉进水里的！  
当天下午，她在清理自己身上的时候，决定把玖健加到自己讨厌的人的名单上。她有一串很长的名单，首当其冲的就是珊莎。但不，玖健比珊莎还要讨厌。她决定道，于是玖健荣誉地登上了艾莉亚名单的首位。那么现在第二名就是珊莎了，接下去是珍妮·普尔，她和珊莎一个德性，而且就是她给自己起了“马脸艾莉亚”的绰号。然后是茉丹修女，每次她做不好针线活或者是上课分心，茉丹修女就会敲她的脑壳，有时还会告诉她母亲，接着自己就会受到母亲的斥责。下一个是侍卫罗索，因为他有次在马厩旁绊了她一下……  
艾莉亚接下来的一个晚上都在琢磨着玖健和罗柏琼恩到底是什么时候串通好的。玖健假装自己能够看到未来，然后罗柏和琼恩就顺势把她推进水里让他的话成真，他们三个一起看艾莉亚的笑话。  
晚饭的时候艾莉亚只有孤零零的一个人吃。布兰坐在玖健和梅拉旁边，热切地说着话，脸上掩不住的好奇与激动；瑞肯在母亲的怀抱里躺着，就算艾莉亚想他也没法和自己交流；珊莎和珍妮坐在她的侧面，她听见两人在讨论什么琼琪和小丑骑士，咯咯地笑着；而琼恩和罗柏坐在一起，绘声绘色地向席恩描述他们怎么把艾莉亚推进池塘。艾莉亚正考虑着要不要把琼恩和罗柏加入她的讨厌名单上，母亲走了过来。  
“艾莉亚，今天下午你表现得很无礼。”母亲带着责备的语气说道，“你连自我介绍和问候都没有说，还在客人面前满身是水和泥浆地疯闹。”  
“是琼恩和罗柏推我进池塘的。玖健还诅咒我。”艾莉亚非常不满。  
听到琼恩的名字，母亲的脸冷了三度。母亲向来不喜欢父亲的私生子，即使琼恩是一个非常棒的哥哥。想到这里，艾莉亚决定不把琼恩放到讨厌名单上。  
“你少和那个私生子混。”母亲总是用“那个私生子”来称呼琼恩。“至于罗柏，我也应该和他谈话。而你，艾莉亚，你不能再这么疯闹下去了。”  
“我才不要当淑女！”艾莉亚激动起来，她知道每次母亲责备她时都会叫她好好做一个淑女，“淑女很傻，都像珊莎一样。”  
母亲凶狠的目光像刀子一样向她逼来，“你应当为你的言行道歉，艾莉亚。”  
艾莉亚嗫喏着，后悔刚刚冲动的话语，母亲也是一个淑女啊。“我道歉，刚才所说的话太无礼了。我应该学着做一个淑女。”  
但她并不是真心的。母亲离开餐桌两分钟以后，她捏起一块馅饼，向琼恩砸去。结果一下子没有站稳，馅饼落在了罗柏的头发上。胡伦大吼着想维持秩序，艾莉亚又把馅饼砸到了他的头上。  
接下来事情就失去了控制，罗柏大笑着拿起一个熟透的柿子丢向艾莉亚，琼恩则揪住了罗柏的头发，珊莎尖叫着艾莉亚弄脏了她的裙子，但珍妮·普尔却爬上餐桌用橘子瞄准了大笑着的维扬·普尔。一时间大厅里充满了尖叫和欢笑，布兰惊慌地想要逃过哥哥的攻击，开始顺着大厅旁边的立柱往上爬。梅拉很快熟悉了情况也加入战斗，艾莉亚把目标锁定在她身上，但她的动作非常敏捷，艾莉亚从来没能砸中她。  
只有玖健，一言不发的怪男孩，沉默地坐在桌脚，活像一个厌世的小老头。艾莉亚在心里翻了个白眼，没有再去理他。  
最后父亲回到了大厅，大声宣布时候不早，该去睡觉了，然后请珊莎和艾莉亚将客人送回房间。  
回房的路上珊莎大眼瞪着小眼愣是不和艾莉亚说话。艾莉亚耸耸肩，反正她也不知道和姐姐说些什么，难道庆祝她从自己讨厌名单的第一名退到了第二名么？  
“谢谢你们。”回到他们新的房间后，玖健站在门口终于开了口。艾莉亚气呼呼地不愿意和他说话，玖健只是用忧郁的眼神盯着她，直到她感觉不舒服，转向了梅拉。  
她想起母亲的话，“欢迎来到临冬城，梅拉小姐，希望你在这儿过得愉快。”她没有向玖健问候，只是向梅拉微微鞠了一躬。珊莎有些惊讶地回头看着她，梅拉则“扑哧”一声笑了出来。  
“我才不是什么小姐，艾莉亚，珊莎。父亲让我们过来住上一阵子，希望和你们相处愉快。”她说着，偷偷朝艾莉亚眨了眨眼睛，好看的棕发一摇一摇。“你们的房间在哪儿？”  
艾莉亚咬紧嘴唇，或许梅拉没有她弟弟那么讨厌。她想到，用手指了指右边的对面。  
“我们的房间就在你们对面，艾莉亚在那边，我的在这。”珊莎优雅地转身，为姐弟俩指了指，“如果有事，可以来对面找我们。”  
梅拉愉快地点了点头，“真是太周到啦！谢谢，我们一定能成为好姐妹的。”  
第二天早上，梅拉被安排和姐妹俩一起上缝纫课，玖健和布兰一道去鲁温学士那里学习历史，罗柏、琼恩和席恩则到场子里练剑。  
“我最讨厌缝纫课。”艾莉亚非常想和这个漂亮的女孩说话，她想也没想大声地说了出来，茉丹修女听到了，立刻换上严肃的表情，对艾莉亚说，“你的针线活实在是太不堪，看看你和你姐姐有多大的差距。”  
艾莉亚叹了口气，瞥见梅拉在偷笑，她羞恼地敲了梅拉一下，接着那女孩抬起头来，悄声说，“我也是。所以我们家根本就没有缝纫课老师。”  
“真好。”艾莉亚咕哝道，她拿起上节课未完成的针线活，她正在试图用灰色的线条在白色亚麻布上绣出一只冰原狼。“你打算绣什么？”她问梅拉。  
梅拉思考了一会，说道：“青蛙。”  
艾莉亚吃了一惊，“你们的族徽是你们平时的食物？”  
“不是啊，我们族徽上是一条鳄鱼。但我更喜欢青蛙，它们的味道很好。”  
艾莉亚做了个被嫌恶的表情，“青蛙才不好吃。”  
“你没吃过，你怎么知道？”  
“我就是知道。它们叫声就很难听。”  
“它们的叫声能吸引昆虫，虽然也会暴露它们的行踪，很容易捉到。”  
艾莉亚惊讶地眨眼：“你会捉青蛙？”  
“当然啦，我的渔网和长矛就是用来捉青蛙的。”  
“哇！那一定很酷。”  
“‘酷’是什么意思？”梅拉歪过头，不解地问。  
“我自己造的词。”艾莉亚耸耸肩，“意思就是很有趣。”  
“酷。”梅拉回答。  
艾莉亚吃吃地笑了起来，这时茉丹修女大声说道，“艾莉亚小姐，请专心，你看你的缝衣针歪了。”  
她撅起嘴，不情愿地调整着缝衣针。等茉丹修女转过身去，她又凑到梅拉的耳边，“那你下次一定要教我捉青蛙。”  
梅拉的两只绿眸里兴奋地闪烁着光芒，点点头。  
梅拉可比那个怪脾气的小老头有趣多啦。艾莉亚很开心自己是和梅拉一起上的课，接着她不禁为布兰感到难过。有那样一个一言不发的同伴，一定很寂寞吧。  
中午在休息室里睡午觉时，布兰正在对面床上翻腾。艾莉亚和布兰都不喜欢睡午觉，可是母亲要求他们必须养好精神，并把两个最闹腾的孩子和他们的哥哥姐姐隔开，防止他们打扰。  
见到艾莉亚，布兰立刻坐直了身子，爬下床关上了门。等艾莉亚爬上自己的床，她不解地看着弟弟，不知道对方今天为什么这样小心翼翼。  
“玖健又做了一个梦。”关好门后，布兰凑过来低声说道，他的声音像是叶子落在地上一般轻，“他梦见一只小狼被母狼惩罚了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我们相信那指你会被母亲责骂。”  
又是愚蠢的绿色的梦。艾莉亚翻了个白眼，“她昨天晚上就来单独责骂过我了。玖健的梦过时啦。”  
“才不是。”布兰闷闷不乐地坐回床上。“他的梦一直都能准确预测未来。”  
“怎么，他说你会飞，你就真的会飞？”  
叫艾莉亚吃惊的是，布兰竟然非常严肃地看着她，点了点头。  
“他说我会飞。他还告诉我将会有一只乌鸦——”  
“你怎么能相信他的胡言乱语呢！”艾莉亚急切地说，“你不可能飞！”  
“玖健小时候得了灰水热，差点死掉。有一只三眼乌鸦来到他的梦中，告诉他能通过双眼看到未来，醒来之后他的病就不治而愈了。”  
艾莉亚对此嗤之以鼻，“乌鸦不可能有三只眼睛。”  
“是真的，我也梦到过，但那只乌鸦很快就飞走了。”  
“梦又不是真的。”  
“但梦的确可以反映一些事！鲁温学士今天早上才给我们说过。我们还知道森林之子也会做绿色的梦。”  
“森林之子死了很久了。”艾莉亚斩钉截铁地说，“玖健是个骗子。”  
“你昨天就真的变成了落汤鸡。”  
“那是他和琼恩罗柏一起合计陷害我！”  
艾莉亚气呼呼地吼出声，她不明白布兰是怎么了，竟然对那个小老头能看见绿色的梦这件事深信不疑。他不是应该站在自己这边的吗？  
“罗柏和琼恩除了和他打招呼之外就没有再说过别的话。”布兰异常严肃，声音里透露着一种父亲才有的威严。“而且玖健是在来的路上做的这个梦。”  
她才不信。艾莉亚不屑地转过身，想要背对睡在对面的布兰，猛地把自己侧摔过去，木板床上掀起一阵木屑。  
“不管怎样，艾莉亚，你要相信玖健。”布兰顿了顿，见艾莉亚没有半点反应，便换了个话题。“我今天爬上了残塔。”  
听闻这话，艾莉亚飞快地转过身。这是她最喜欢布兰的地方之一：他特别擅长攀爬。不是喜欢，而是擅长。小时候父亲带他们去心树下祈祷，艾莉亚和布兰偷偷地躲在最后爬上树。他们穿过茂密的树枝，与郁青的树叶嬉戏。尽管艾莉亚比布兰还要大两岁、爬过比他还要多的树，布兰却总是比她爬得快得多。艾莉亚着急了，便想要从这个枝头跳到对面树上。她看着底下几尺高的地面，却有几分心悬。哥哥姐姐们都已经走远，把他俩留给了沙沙作响的大树。艾莉亚正想着，却突然被人从后面一推，她大叫起来，前后摇晃着用手勾住了树干，整个人贴了上去。树干坑坑洼洼，伤痕累累。她闻见木头的清香，等自己坐稳了，才转过头，看见布兰从树叶之间探出一个头来对着她傻笑。  
那次的攀爬以乔里把他俩抱下来交给母亲责罚为结局，但自那时起，艾莉亚便对年幼两岁的弟弟产生了一种莫名其妙的崇拜。布兰在攀爬这件事上异常富有天赋，他很快爬完了临冬城的主堡，穿过那些艾莉亚无法到达的高塔。艾莉亚多希望自己也能这么做！  
“你看到那些石像鬼了吗？”艾莉亚好奇地探头问。  
“当然，那里有好多！”布兰兴致勃勃地张开嘴，开始描述他看到的一切。艾莉亚入神地听着，想象着那些神态各异的石像鬼，站在破败的残塔上，俯瞰整个临冬城。  
末了，布兰打了个哈欠，向上掀起衣服，表示自己困了。  
艾莉亚从石像鬼中回过神来，钻进了草席里。布兰奇怪地望着她，说：“为什么你们女孩子从来不脱衣服睡觉？那么热的天。”  
艾莉亚想了想，点点头，学着弟弟把上衣掀起来扔到了一边。  
果然，没有了亚麻布的阻隔，身上的热气飞快地开始消散，艾莉亚只觉得爽快。“我也不知道为什么，但以后我就不穿了。”  
门外突然传来一阵由远及近的脚步声，两人连忙背对背转向另一边，装作刚刚没有在讲话的养子。  
母亲敲了两下之后推门而入，艾莉亚背对着门口，心怦怦狂跳。  
“布兰，艾莉亚，我说了多少次不允许中午午休的时候讲话？下午还有历史课，鲁温学士说明天就要测试了。”  
他们两个一动不动，紧紧阖着双眼，尽量让自己的呼吸显得自然而舒缓。  
突然，艾莉亚感觉鼻子好痒，她想伸手去挠，又不敢动作太大；她用力呼吸，下一秒狠狠地打了一个喷嚏。  
母亲大步走向她的床铺，拎起她刚刚脱掉的上衣，“艾莉亚！请注意你的‘淑女’行为！怎么能脱衣服睡觉？！你不怕感冒吗？”  
艾莉亚哆嗦着对上母亲的视线，得到了布兰口中那一顿训斥。


End file.
